Knockout
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Knockout.
1. Your Case Director

_**Leon**__: Is it gonna be a problem for you to sit this out Agent Gibbs_

_**Gibbs**__: It's your case, Director. _

--

"Just so we're clear on a few things…" Vance closed his office door behind him after ushering Gibbs inside. "I did ask you to stay out of it."

"I heard you."

"Did you now? Because it sure seemed like I wasn't clear enough."

Gibbs glanced at the door as if contemplating a quick escape. "I did what I should've done in the past."

"And what's that."

"Stopped you from making the same mistakes Jenny did."

Leon took a seat behind his desk. "Director Sheppard isn't here."

Gibbs chest constricted a bit at the statement. "Thanks for the history lesson…may I go now?"

"Since when do you ask for permission to do anything?"

"You implying something Leon?"

He nodded slowly. "Its no secret you parade around this agency like it's your own private fiefdom…"

"If it gets the job done."

Leon shook his head. "And its that justification that has earned you those awards stashed in DiNozzo's desk…but one of these days its bound to bite you in the…"

Gibbs stood up before he could finish. "I really can't leave my team down there alone for too long…they get restless…"

"They're not the only ones." He stated simply. "But before you rush for that door, answer me one question…at what point did an upstanding marine as yourself start to question every order he receives?"

Gibbs went silent for a moment then answered truthfully. "When those orders tried to stand in the way of justice."

"Whose justice? Yours?"

Gibbs nodded without a response and turned towards the door.

"There is a higher court than courts of justice and that is the court of conscience…"

Gibbs turned back. "And how's your _conscience_ Director?"

But the only sound that was heard was his office door closing shut.


	2. Get That Little Girl In Trouble

_**Ducky**__: You're gonna get that girl in trouble Jethro._

_--_

"Miss Scuito…a word." Leon entered her lab and watched her finish off the rest of her Caf Pow within seconds of him ending the phrase.

"Um, to be honest. I don't think that's really possible. The whole, one word thing. But I can try."

He shook his head at the absurdity of the statement but was starting to become more accustom to her mannerisms. "I would normally have these types of conversations in my office, but I thought you'd feel more comfortable in your own element."

"Okay."

He continued. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No."

"Alright," he proceeded slowly. "I wanted to follow up on yesterdays events with you. So there's no confusion."

"Okay."

"I realize your loyalty is to Gibbs…its no secret. But so we are clear; direct violation of an order in the future will result in disciplinary action. I can't have my people working against me."

"Understood."

"I also realize that bonds were in place here well before my arrival, so I don't expect an immediate taking to me. But I do expect you to follow orders when given them. Clear?"

"Yes."

"You can say more than one word Miss Scuito."

"Oh," she let out a deep sigh. "Because honestly, I was dying there…you totally have the right to be mad at me, I definitely helped Gibbs…but see you have to understand, Gibbs and me, we're tighter than blood…and I've probably used that phrase to describe us before and I should really think of new descriptions of us…but it will do for now. And when he comes to me with that silver hair and those puppy dog eyes its really really hard for me to resist…not that I could never resist…it's just really really hard…"

"Miss Scuito…"

"Right sorry…and even though it's really really hard. I'm going to try harder next time…if there is a next time. Which I really don't think there should be a next time, because Gibbs always finds out everything, so there's really no point in keeping anything from him…he's like magic…I know I've used that before too, but I'm nervous so I'm reverting back to what I know…but back to my original point. If you had asked for Gibbs help in the first place, which is what I always do, then things work out better in the end. And there's no sneaking around or using sign language or code words or making me lock my door…you see, its simple."

"Uh huh." Vance agreed. "I see, well I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Me too." She grinned happily. "Was there anything else you wanted to have _a word_ about?"

"No," he glanced at his watched and moved towards the door. "That about covers it…_all_ of it."


	3. When He's Lost Something

_**Tara**__: So who does Anthony turn to when he's lost something?_

--

A question for the ages. Who do I turn to? After all, its not like I have tons of people I can go to with my problems. Well, besides Abby. I mean, she'd listen to me for hours on end…and the Probie, he can be a good listener if he's not mad at me about something I said, did, or didn't do. And Ziva? Well, that's where I run into trouble. I mean how long can you look at that gorgeous face without wanting to…well…kiss it.

And while I don't want to kiss Ducky's face, I don't always have the time to endure stories about how many times he's lost his wallet…among other things. Palmer has proved himself useful in the past, but something tells me his expertise is better used in the concrete arena.

Then there's the boss. El Jeffe. Asking him questions is like putting the scarlet blanket out to a bull. But then, there has been times when he;s been tremendously understanding…but that's usually when he uses his spider senses, and not me actually telling him anything. Or when I've royally screwed up and he feels the dire need to correct me.

And sure enough. He knew. Gave me three simple words. "Get over it." How hard could that be right? It's not like it hasn't been over a year since it happened. I've been through a lot since then, well, we all have. I guess finding the right person is where all the effort _should_ be…cuz after all, some of the hardest questions have the simplest answers.

Right?


	4. Coffin, Not A Boat

_**Gibbs**__: …I will help you with your project here if you want?_

_**Abby**__: It's a coffin Gibbs, not a boat._

--

AN: You all knew it was coming :) Dedicated to KellyRoxton. Gabby Ahead!

--

"I'm surprised my face isn't breaking out…"

Gibbs glanced back at her. "From the saw dust?"

"No, from all that stress….gosh, I hate being sneaky."

Gibbs smiled at her. "You love it."

She crossed her arms and stood firm for a few seconds before relenting. "Okay, maybe just a little…" She then leaned over his back to see what he was doing. "Gibbs, you're supposed to be helping me, not doing it all."

"I do. You watch."

"Um, I learn by doing Gibbs…you know that."

"Do you now?" He winked devilishly at her before she grabbed the saw from his hand. "Alright…" he placed his hand over hers and stood close to her side. "Now I marked where you have to cut with a pencil, do you see it?"

"Yup…"

"Okay, now cut like so…" He moved the saw along with her for a few seconds. "How's it feel?"

"Rough."

"Really?"

"Well your hands I mean…cutting the wood is easy. You should really start using lotion Gibbs…I just bought this new bottle of Johnson & Johnson, has baby oil in it and…" She noticed his glare. "Right, keep cutting."

After a few minutes more of instruction Gibbs opted for a break, and not necessarily from the work; but the questions.

"I cant help it Gibbs, I'm a scientist. Scientists ask questions."

"Yeah, I noticed."

She smiled at him and took his cup of ice tea. "Hey, it's your fault I'm even in this position…"

"True…" He conceded.

"Besides…I love spending quality time with you. It's about time I started to do this wood working stuff anyway."

"So should I take up chemistry?"

She swatted at him playfully. "No, but a computer class or two wouldn't hurt…in fact, it would probably benefit all of us."

"Cute." He countered.

She smiled genuinely. "Did it ever occur to you that I enjoy driving you crazy?"

"That thought has crossed my mind, yes."

She moved towards him slowly. "Because the only reason I'm asking questions, is to keep myself distracted long enough to finish a task…"

"Distracted from what?" He grinned at her.

She walked him into a corner. "Oh I don't know…those jeans…that dirty t-shirt…the saw dust layer on your skin…and those hands…"

He was now inches from her face. "Who said the project had to be done so fast anyway. Normal wood working classes could go for months."

She agreed before meeting his lips with a kiss and intertwining her hand with his. "True…but at our next lesson…I'm bringing that lotion…"


	5. He Gets Angry

_**Tara**__: The same as you do for your boss, everything he asks_

_**Tony**__: Our boss doesn't really ask for things, we're supposed to figure it out before he gets really angry, he gets very angry_

_**Tara**__: What happens if you don't figure it out?_

_**Tony:**__ We get a smack to the back of the head…that hasn't happened a lot recently…_

_--_

Tony sat his desk, looking very contemplative and rubbing the back of his head slowly and deliberately.

"Dandruff?" McGee offered with a slight smirk, but soon realized that Tony was very deep in thought. "What's up?"

Tony glanced at him but took a minute or two before responding. "The boss slapped me…twice…"

Tim stared in silence for a moment. "Did you black out or something?"

"No, Mcblivious…when was the last time he head slapped any of us?"

"Uh, today according to you."

"Before that," Tony countered his tone very serious.

Tim shrugged. "A while I guess."

"Almost 42 days Probie."

"Should I call Guinness?"

Tony didn't appreciate his tone. "Don't you ever wonder McGee?"

"I'm starting to…"

"I'm serious. I mean this was the longest drought since he left for Mexico…do you think there's something to it?"

Tim sighed. "Maybe we're getting better at our jobs?"

"Or maybe, just maybe, the boss is getting…I can barely say it…n-n-nicer?" He annunciated the last word with more force than was necessary.

"You just said he slapped you twice. How does that qualify as nicer?"

"Well he probably over compensated cuz it had been so long…I don't know and I don't care. All I know is Gibbs being nice is never a good sign."

"I think you're reading too much into this Tony, maybe it was just a trial period. He wanted to see how we'd do without the physical reinforcement?"

"Maybe….I just don't know if I can take a change in the boss."

Tim smiled at him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's not a change Tony, maybe its just the way he was before any of us knew him…"

"Now who's reading too much into this?"

McGee moved towards his desk. "I wouldn't worry…now if he stops drinking coffee or glaring, then we can investigate. Until then, I'm gonna enjoy the nice-ness."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Tim started to type away at his computer and spoke quietly to himself. "I sure hope so…"


	6. Pick The Right Woman

_**Tara**__: Pick the right woman. _

_Dedicated to ME Wofford, faithful reviewer & friend.  
_

_--_

"How was the ride in the elevator?" Ziva questioned just as her partner returned to the bull pen.

"It went down, and then it went up…"

Ziva smirked at him. "Clever."

"I try."

"Try harder…" she stated plainly. "It was obvious you two were deep in conversation. I simply thought you'd like to talk about it…"

"There was no, it, we were just discussing our professions."

"Ah, good elevator conversation yes?"

Tony glared at her. "You picking at something David?"

"Picking? No, prying yes. It is obvious something has been bothering you as of late..."

He looked across at her, and managed a small smile. "Guess its pretty silly to keep a secret from a spy huh?"

Ziva nodded. "You do not have to tell me if you do not want to, I was only offering my services…"

Tony grinned at her. "Really?"

"As a friend Tony."

"Oh right," he looked down. "It's nothing I cant handle, but thanks."

She decided to let it go. For the moment anyway. It wasn't until the two joined each other in the elevator to go home that she brought it up once more.

"Shall we discuss our professions?"

Tony laughed. "Cute."

"I have been told that yes." She smiled at him. "You are sure there is no way I can help?"

Tony examined her for a moment. "Maybe one day David…"

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped in their opposite directions. "What does that mean Tony?"

He glanced back at her. "That if its meant to be, it will be."

She watched him walk away before contemplating his last statement. "If what is meant to be?" she asked to no one but herself, and continued towards her car. It wasn't until she was half way home than she realized what he'd meant. It was then she slowly but surely turned the car around…


	7. Have To Build A Coffin

_**Abby**__: Great, now I have to build a coffin! _

_Gabby Friendship. _

_---_

"That was an interesting cover story…" Gibbs offered just as she entered the elevator beside him to go home.

"He was asking about you, so my brain was lingering in the Gibbs section…it's the first thing that came to my head…"

"The Gibbs section?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged. "What? You don't have an Abby section that you turn on when you walk into my lab or see me?"

"Guess I never thought about it like that."

"You probably should…cuz I can almost guarantee that people switch modes when they see you."

He glared at her. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Particularly at first meeting; not that I acted any different when we first met…its just that first impressions mean a lot…and well, at first impression most people wouldn't get to see the real you…"

"The real me?"

"The one that hugs, and kisses, and gets all papa bear."

"I didn't hug or kiss you the fist time we met."

"No," she agreed. "I hugged you. And let's just say I got a knack for pegging people."

"In the pegging section of your brain?" He smirked a bit.

"Are you making fun of me Gibbs?"

He pinched his fingers together. "Maybe just a little."

It was then the elevator doors opened. "See? You're never this adorably cute and fuzzy when you meet other people?"

"Yeah, well the new people I meet are usually murder suspects."

She stepped off and walked beside him towards their cars. "True, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to be a little more of the Gibbs I see, and a little less of the Gibbs other people see."

"Funny, I don't remember hiring a therapist."

She smiled at him. "Okay, okay. You're just so fun to pick apart."

"So I've been told." He opened her car door and placed a quick peck on her cheek. "Good night Doctor…"

She returned the kiss with a huge smile. "Good night….and don't forget that we start the wood working classes this Saturday…"

He pointed at his head. "It's right there in the Abby section…"

She slipped inside the driver's seat and continued to smile. "It's a pretty big section huh?"

"Oh yeah…"


End file.
